Unrequited Love
by Shannan
Summary: Omi reflects on the feelings he has for one of his teammates...
1. Hello

Unrequited Love

By Shannan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides my car. The song is called 'Hello' by Evanescence, and all the characters in this story belong to the owners and creators of Weiß Kreuz. Yes, it's angst, but please try to enjoy it. Comments are welcome, flames are not.

Omi sighed and tried to think of when he first figured out that he was in love with his best friend. I must have been when he was recovering his memories from being Mamoru Takatori. No matter what happened, Ken was always there for him…

__

Playground schoolbell rings, again

Rainclouds come to play, again

However, Omi knew that he couldn't bring his feelings into the opening. It would ruin what they had, what the team was. And now that Aya-chan was living them, and Ken had his kids, he couldn't bring himself to jeopardize that happiness. Who knew how long it would last…

__

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to... Hello...

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Omi hardly recognized himself. A pale, despondent face stared back at him. His once happy eyes had a haunted look in them, and he could hardly hold his genki persona anymore. It was just getting too hard to carry the burden of one-sided love…

__

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

"Omi? Daijoubu-ka?" Ken's voice asked from the other side of the bathroom door. Omi's breath hitched in his throat, and he struggled to say something that would keep Ken's curiosity at bay.

"H-hai, daijoubu…" Omi answered back, his voice sounding empty. "Everything's fine…" As fine as a heartbroken boy can be.__

"Okay, well, don't be too long. Aya-chan is almost finished making dinner." Then Ken's footsteps echoed down the hall, and Omi could hear them thumping down the stairs.

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide... *Don't cry...*

Once again, the depressed honey-blonde sighed. Unrequited love… That's what this was. Of course, he didn't have to nerves to actually find out if it was, but, for the team, he would keep this secret quieter than the last. He couldn't afford to loose the trust… his best friend. For the team, he would remain forlorn… and taciturn.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday...


	2. My Last Breath

Unrequited Love

By Shannan

Standard disclaimers apply. The song is titled 'My Last Breath' and it belongs to Evanescence. Weiß Kreuz belongs to whomever owns it. Certainly not me, I'm just a poor college student. 

This chapter is dedicated to my two fans for the first chapter, Misura, and Vanessa S. Quest. Truthfully girls, I wasn't planning on making a second chapter. It was originally gonna be a one shot. But we all hate to see our little Omittchi in pain, so I'm writing a second addition. Enjoy!!

__

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was

I love you and I'm not afraid

Once again behind a closed door- this time it being his own- Omi thought of his feelings for Ken. He could feel himself slipping away… he was slowly loosing touch with the others. His family…

__

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms

Holding my last breath?

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture and life,

It ends here tonight.

Downstairs, Yohji, Ken, Aya-chan and Ran conversed about their sweet little Omi. Sitting around the kitchen table, they talked in hushed voices.

"I dunno you guys, he seems depressed somehow, as if something is tearing him apart from the inside…" Ken said, the ever knowing (though not knowing) best friend.

"Hai," Aya-chan agreed. "Omi just isn't… Omi anymore." She thought for a moment, then glared at her brother. "You're not working him too hard again, are you Niichan?!" Ran quickly shook his head, avoiding his sister's wrath. Ken sighed, and sunk his head to rest upon his folded arms.

"Then I guess someone will just have to talk to him, ne?" Yohji said. He and the two Fujimiya's looked pointedly at Ken. Ken stared back, clueless. "Well? Go on, Hidaka! Move it!"

__

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

Omi's hand closed over one of his poison darts, and he examined the sharp, deadly tip. Just one prick, and a person was knocked out. But fully embedded… His train of thought was broken by someone knocking on the door.

"Omi? You in there?" The dart fell from Omi's grasp, and it fell to the floor with a dull thump. "Omi? What was that sound? Daijoubu-ka?" Omi shakily bent to pick up the fallen dart, and hesitated, before answering back.

"Hai, daijoubu. It was just… a pen. I'm doing homework" He raked a shaky hand through his hair, and stood, the cart clenched in his fist. He closed his eyes, and started to count to ten. Deep, calming breaths… don't think if the pain and heart ache… ignore everything…

__

I know you hear me,

I can taste it in your tears.

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you.

Sweet rapture and life,

It ends here tonight.

"Oh." Ken's voice sounded a bit dejected through the door. "Well, I was hoping we could talk… Y'know, like old times…?" His voice was now laced with hope, and it broke Omi's heart to deny the man he loved his hope… however…

"I would, demo, I'm working on a project, and I'm kinda tired, so I was gonna take a nap, and…" He trailed off, not finding anything else to say. He looked at the door, and his resolve caved in. Opening it, he gave his best friend a small, weary smile. "Dakedo, I think I can free a few minutes." He moved aside, and let Ken cross the threshold of his room, before closing the door.

"Omi," Ken turned to look at the younger teenager behind him. "What's wrong. I know something's wrong with you… why won't you tell me?" He stepped forward, and put a hand on Omi's shoulder, who shivered and pulled away. "I thought we were friends, Omi-kun…" Ken looked down, crestfallen. Omi sighed, and moved closer to Ken.

"Ken-kun, it's not you… it's me." Ken laughed bitterly.

"Give me a break Omi, it's not like you're breaking up with me." He said. Omi looked away, pained by those choice of words.

"Ken-kun, hear me out. There's something I need to tell you. Onegai, don't say anything until after I finish. I-I know you might not wanna hear it, but I have to say it, for my own sanity-" He was cut off by another short bark of laughter from Ken.

"Omi, get on with it! It's not as if you're in love with me or anything, ne?" When Omi didn't answer, Ken looked down at him, shock written on his face. "O-Omi-kun?" The younger man's silence and lowered head was enough of an answer.

__

Closing your eyes

You pray your dreams will leave you here,

But still you wake and know the truth -

No one's there.

"Ken-kun, I know that you don't feel the same way, demo, I can't help it… I can't…" He found his lips were stilled by Ken's fingers, which brushed gently against them. Ken looked down at him, a warm smile brightening his face. 

"Omi-kun, if you had told me that that was the problem earlier, I wouldn't have worried myself to death over you." Omi gawked at the brunette, his words not registering in his head. Ken grinned, and lightly rapped Omi on the head. "And Yohji says I'm dense. What I'm trying to say is…Aishiteru…" 

__

Say goodnight, don't be afraid

Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.

Ken bent his head down, and placed his lips softly over Omi's. A sweet, chaste kiss that ended way too soon, but still left Omi breathless. Blinking away the few tears that threatened to fall, Omi beamed up at the other man.

"Aishiteru, Ken-kun…" He giggled stupidly for a few moments, but Ken's mouth covering his own stopped the nervousness that was flowing within him, and he surrenderd to the kiss of the man that he loved.

__

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath

(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself

(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture and life,

It ends here tonight.


End file.
